


Fearless

by gxldenrxsez



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenrxsez/pseuds/gxldenrxsez
Summary: What happens when Callum comes out to the entire Queen Vic about him and Ben? How does Walford react? How do their families react?





	Fearless

\- C H A P T E R O N E -

Five words was all it took. Five words to ruin Whitney’s life. The same five words that freed Callum from his pretences.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

-

The door clicked shut and in walked a confused Jay and Ben. They were mid conversation, laughing and smiling until they saw the hysterics that Whitney was in. “Why Callum? What did I do?” Her voice sounded strained and weak. The pub had gone pin-drop silent when the words tumbled from Callum’s mouth and all eyes were now intently staring at him for an answer.

“Nothing Whit. It was me.” She scoffed, a sarcastic smile on her face as she grabbed her drink, downing the wine in one go. Slamming the glass on the bar, she dragged her eyes to his face and silently urged him to elaborate. “I erm… I cheated on you.” Despite his low whispering, gasps erupted in the Vic. Callum knew that everyone had heard them. Ben stood, leaning against the door, glancing between Jay and Callum, an incredulous look on his face. He didn’t know what to say or do. Callum had finally done it; he told Whitney as well as the entire square that he had cheated on her, and by the look on Callum’s face, it didn’t really look like he was that sorry.

“We can get through this. You’re the last person that I wanna see right now but I need to hear everything. Where?” Ben looked over, frenzied. He knew that if Callum had said the Beale’s, Whitney would launch at Lola. If he said the Mitchell’s, she would launch at Louise, but if he said that it was their flat, then Whitney would probably kill him.

“What?”

“Where did you, erm… Where did you cheat on me, Callum?”

He dropped his head low, finding interest in his shoelaces and shyly muttered, “Our flat.” Ben couldn’t decide if he was proud, scared or angry at Callum. Whitney, however was certainly the latter.

“In our bed? The bed that we share?” Halfway said nothing. He knew that she knew the answer, she was just asking to confirm it to herself more than anyone, but still, everyone listened. If possible, everyone judged him a little bit harder. Even Mick’s comforting look was starting to feel half-arsed and forced. “Wow, Callum. That’s low. Really low.” Whitney’s voice had dropped at least an octave and it held an unwavering calmness. It was honestly worrying everyone in the pub. “Who with? Which slag did you sleep with?” Ben swallowed the lump in his throat, his stomach tightening in fear for his… what were they? Boyfriends, FWB, a scandal? He could handle the hate and the backlash that came with ‘corrupting innocent, little Callum Highway’, but Ben wasn’t too certain about Callum’s coping mechanisms. Callum had even said himself that coping wasn't one of strong points, especially since army. The army ruined him yet fixed him.

When he was there, he started to admit to parts of himself that he had tried to suppress or deny, finally beginning to accept what nobody else could see. It was Ben who changed him entirely. Ben had helped him see that there was a global community for people like him. For the gays, lesbians, bi-sexuals and transgenders. Ben showed what it felt like to belong somewhere, to have a 'family' and most importantly, what it felt like to love. Yeah, he loved Whitney, he really did, but not in the way that everyone wanted him to. Callum loved Whitney like you love a best friend, not like you love your fiancé. It was his acknowledgement of true beauty that put him with Whitney. It was the guilt that made him stay. Ben was the one who set him free. Ben deserved more than being bad mouthed his entire life.

“They’re not a slag and I didn’t just sleep with them. They mean more to me than that. You of all people should know that one night stands aren’t my thing.” The scowl that adorned Whitney’s features had morphed into a look of pain and hurt. It looked as though someone had killed her puppy in front of her.

“So they mean something to you?”

“Yes. He does.”

There had never been a silence like it on Albert Square. Everyone was stock still, eyes burning holes into Callum from all angles, almost trying to get him the revoke that statement. Revoke Whitney’s tears. Revoke her heartbreak, but Callum had said too much now and even if he could, he wouldn’t revoke anything. He meant was he said and quite frankly, he is glad that everyone knows that he is happy within himself, even at the downfall of Whitney.

Ben and Jay looked equally stunned, for different reasons, but stunned non the less. Jay was trying to wrap his head around the fact that even though his own brother is gay, he couldn’t notice that his employee was - despite all of the time that they had spent with each other. Ben, on the other hand, was stunned that Callum, his shy, sweet Callum, had the gall to not only tell Whitney that he had cheated on her - with a man - but also announce it to the entire square whilst he was at it. He really did rip off the proverbial plaster.

Dry sobs ripped through Whitney’s throat, turning her voice rough and hoarse, “Who was it, Callum? Who are you having an affair with?”

Ben watched on, a protective, steely look on his face in case Callum did go as far to say who it was.

“Ben. Ben Mitchell.”


End file.
